<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbows by HGranger89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060496">Rainbows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGranger89/pseuds/HGranger89'>HGranger89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Children, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Interior Decorating, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGranger89/pseuds/HGranger89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is horrified to learn about a muggle home decor trend that has made its way to Hogwarts' hallowed halls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus nodded, acknowledging the stone gargoyle that sprung away to grant him entrance to the Headmistress’ office. He ascended the staircase a little more gingerly than usual, wincing at the pain in his right knee. It was probably time to allow Poppy to give him a physical and check it out.</p><p>He knocked raptly twice, and hearing Minerva’s response, Severus strode into the office that he regularly frequented for the last forty years and stopped in his tracks, mouth slightly agape.</p><p>He turned around and stared at Minerva, eyes wide. “What have you done, Minerva!” Severus choked out.</p><p>Minerva shrugged, “I’ve shelved the books by colour. It’s called rainbow shelves. Doesn’t it look wonderful! I had to have some of the original bindings replaced to fit the colour scheme, but it was worth it.”</p><p>Severus inspected the titles in horror, noting that Medieval Transfiguration was shelved next to An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe. Facing his long-term colleague, he sputtered, “so your only system of organization is colour?”</p><p>“And size,” replied Minerva.</p><p>“But…. Minerva! You are an educated woman, a practical woman, an educator! This … this is no system. How do you even find a book in this system? You have civics next to Transfiguration, and” … he looked at the green bindings and paused. “Potions next to DIVINATION?!”</p><p>The Headmistress chuckled, “Oh lad, my research days are long over, and I’m just trying to keep the school run for another year or two before I retire. I wanted my office to be colourful. If I need a book, I can summon it.”</p><p>“Well, I hope you don’t expect me to keep this ridiculous system in place when you retire,” the Deputy Headmaster grumbled petulantly.</p><p>Minerva patted his cheek like he was a young boy, not a nearly sixty-one-year-old man. Come sit down. Your back will be to the books so they won’t distract you from going over the budget with me.</p><p>“Do you have the lemon shortbread?” Severus asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Of course, and the cardamom flapjacks.”</p><p>“Then I can tolerate the shelves, I suppose.”</p><p>Hours later, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in consternation as he walked to his living quarters on the third floor, having abandoned the dungeons nearly twenty-five years ago after the war. The books still bothered him, organizing books by colour, of all the dunderheaded things. Apparently, it had become a growing trend in the muggle world for the last few years, and Witch Weekly had caught on to it.</p><p>It might be acceptable for fiction, but ancient wizarding tomes, academic books, and research materials should only be classified by the Wizarding Library Classification System. He was convinced that Minerva had placed a potions book next to divination to spite him.</p><p>Severus walked into the sitting room only to find it empty, which was unusual for this time of day. Venturing down the hallway, he heard giggling from his daughter’s room and peaked in. To his horror, there was a shelf of novels arranged by the colours of the rainbow.</p><p>“Hermione, Sarah… what’s going on?”</p><p>“Daddy!” Nine-year-old Sarah exclaimed, “I organized my books just like Auntie Minnie!”</p><p>“Yes, Severus, what do you think?” Hermione said teasingly. “Sarah and I thought we’d re-organize your study next.”</p><p>Severus paled, turned around and stormed to his study, slamming the door behind him. Hermione felt the rush of his magic warding the door against his wife and daughter and burst out laughing.</p><p>“Mummy, you were right,” Sarah giggled, “that was fun.”</p><p>Hermione kissed the top of her daughter’s head, “all of Daddy’s books are navy blue and black anyway. It would be the world’s most depressing rainbow, but it might be years before he lets us back in the study.”</p><p>Severus finally let Hermione back into his study by the time Sarah moved into Ravenclaw Tower two years later. While Sarah liked to arrange her muggle fiction on a shelf by colour, her Hogwarts textbooks were always neatly arranged according to the Wizarding Library System.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first thing I've written in months. I've struggled with inspiration since I haven't been able to be out and exploring the world or observing others. We are currently in an AirBnB for the weekend and the shelves are organised by colour and my husband's horrified reaction was the inspiration for this short story.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it. xx.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>